


On peut s’enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves (We can escape way higher than our dreams)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Cooking, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They hadn’t been together long, and Yuri still had to get used to a lot of the aspects of being in a relationship, included the anxiety it caused.





	On peut s’enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves (We can escape way higher than our dreams)

 

Yuri was nervous.

When he had asked Yuya over for dinner, he hadn’t expected the elder to appear at his door so early in the afternoon. And with the mind to help him cook, too.

But, on the other hand, it wasn’t the first time they ate together, and even though the first times Yuya had made an effort to appreciate the younger’s cooking, Yuri had been the first one to admit he wasn’t a good cook at all.

He liked to see Takaki into his kitchen. He liked how comfortable he looked, he liked the picture of him inside his apartment, acting as if it was his own.

He got close to him, with light steps, going next to him and taking a peek at what he was doing.

“I’m sorry about the tempura.” he murmured, grimacing. “I didn’t think it took so little to fry it.” he went on, turning his nose up for the burning smell still stirring in the kitchen.

Yuya shrugged, smiling and messing with his hair.

“Don’t worry Yu. It’s not hard, it didn’t take long to make it again.” he explained, pointing at the plate next to him. “You can start making dessert though, while I go on here. You said you wanted to make a cake, right?”

Chinen nodded, slightly concerned.

“Yeah, well... Ryosuke told me he made strawberry shortcake and he told me how to do it. It doesn’t look too hard. I think I can make it.” he said, not as confident as he had been when he had first thought about what to cook for him.

“If you need a hand, just ask. I’m not the best cook, but I do fine.” the elder brushed aside, smiling and then getting back to business.

Yuri focused on the dessert, taking a deep breath.

He stirred the ingredients for the sponge cake – not without hardships – and then put it in the oven to cook, before he started to deal with the whipping cream.

Yuya was done with the tempura, and was leaving him room to work, leaning against the kitchen island, his arms crossed and an amused look on his face while he watched him move around looking lost.

Yuri could feel the stare on him, and it made him nervous.

He was annoyed at his own tension; as much as he kept repeating that it didn’t really matter how all of this turned out, at the same time he had some hidden desire to impress the elder.

They hadn’t been together long, and Yuri still had to get used to a lot of the aspects of being in a relationship, included the anxiety it caused.

He put the cream in a bowl together with the sugar and started to carefully whip it.

And until then, everything was fine.

But when the time passed and the damn thing was just as liquid as when he had begun, he started getting irritated.

He was sure something should’ve happened by now, but as much as he tried he couldn’t manage, the whole situation telling him it would’ve been better if they had gone out to eat instead.

He got flustered and started to whip it harder, cursing through his teeth.

He was all focused on the disaster in the making, when he heard Yuya chuckle behind him.

“What’s so funny?” he asked then, harsher than he had actually meant to sound.

“Nothing, I'm sorry.” Yuya replied, still smiling as he got closer. “I just think you’re cute when you get mad, that’s all.” he added, and before the younger could answer – or as an alternative throw the bowl at him – he went behind him, his hands slowly slipping from his shoulder to his wrists, grabbing them, his chest pressing behind Chinen’s back.

Yuri felt his breath hitch, and instinctively let go against him, before realizing that what Yuya wanted to do was help him with the cream.

Clearing his throat and try to let his reaction go unnoticed, he looked inside the bowl, discomforted.

“So, just add a pinch of salt.” Yuya told him, doing that himself and bringing his hand on Yuri’s arm, guiding his movements. “And whip from down high.” he went on, tightening the hold on him and showing him the correct motion.

Chinen wished he could’ve focused, but it was getting harder and harder.

He felt Yuya behind him, he felt the warmth his body gave off against his own, while the touch of his hand on his skin seemed to burn almost.

When the elder told him it was almost done, Yuri had a hard time moving the bowl to the island counter, afraid that it was going to fall down for how much his hands were shivering.

Takaki was back behind him, still helping him keep the cream firm, getting if possible even closer to him, and even more Yuri felt his heart beat too fast, and all he could do was feeling like an idiot for how affected that got him.

He felt a drop of sweat running down the side of his head both for the heat in the kitchen and how flustered Yuya had gotten him, and he turned toward his boyfriend to ask him whether the whipped cream was fine like that; there, the elder leaned down quickly, collecting the drop with his tongue.

And that made Yuri lose any capability of containing his body’s reactions to Takaki’s teasing.

He kept still in his hold while Yuya amused himself on his skin, running his tongue down his neck, on his nape, his shoulder and going down on his arm, which he was still holding tight in his hand.

Yuri sighed, letting go against him while Yuya kept kissing him and let his fingers slip under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and taking a step back for the time necessary to take it off, then he started to caress his chest slowly, then his hips and down the line leading to his groin, giving him no satisfaction at all and going back up to his throat.

He pulled away in a sudden motion that startled the younger, he moved the bowl as to avoid the complete disaster, then he made him turn and pushed him against the counter, grabbing his hips and pulling him to sit on it, pushing his legs open and settling between them, their faces mere inches apart.

“Yuri, do you want to...” he murmured, arousal clear in his voice, as the younger nodded.

“Yes.” he said, breathless. “Yes, I want to.” he completed the sentence, pressing himself against him, sitting on the edge of the counter and letting his legs wrap behind Yuya’s back.

To tell the truth, he had been quite nervous about the subject ‘sex’ in the past few days.

The fact that Yuya hadn’t attempted anything had worried him, and had left him wondering whether the elder actually found him attractive that way.

But right now he couldn’t feel concerned about it, and he couldn’t think about how nervous he should’ve felt, about the fact that he might not meet the elder’s expectations, because all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel him on and inside himself, to feel those hands and that mouth move on him.

He desired him so much that everything else felt unimportant.

He brought his arms around his neck, pressing his lips on Yuya’s and kissing him, slowly at first and then in more of a rush, pushing his tongue against his, trying to focus both on the flavour of that mouth and Yuya’s hands, intent in trying to undo his belt as quick as possible.

He pulled up a little to help him get him naked, then he started undoing the elder’s shirt’s buttons, looking straight into his eyes, brushing his fingertips all over his chest, holding his breath and trying not to get overwhelmed by what he was feeling.

Yuya closed his eyes, leaning over to prop himself up on the counter, relishing the touch of the younger’s hand going lower.

Yuri teased with one fingernail down his groin, letting his hand slip under the fabric of his pants and underwear, feeling Yuya’s cock hard against his palm, wrapping it around it and smiling when he heard the elder moan softly and then rush to take his clothes off entirely, giving him more room to move.

Chinen liked where this was going; he liked the way Yuya rolled his hips to meet his hand and the way he moaned in his ear. It made him want him to get more, it made him feel good to have such power over his pleasure.

He kept moving his hand on him, trying not to put too much thought into it and let his instinct drive him. He circled the base and went slowly up the whole shaft, brushing the standing out veins, moving to the tip and circling his thumb around it, feeling Yuya jump under his touch.

It lasted only a few minutes, then the elder seemed to have gotten enough.

He grabbed his wrists in one of his hands, keeping them still and moving his free hand to his lips, brushing them softly, letting him open them and sultrily lick his fingers, getting them wet while he never tore his eyes off of Yuya, who was following every move he made fascinated.

Yuri read the craving in his eyes, and he couldn’t really feel any better than this.

Then Yuya moved his hand between them, quickly bringing it between his legs, pulling him close and letting him raise his hips a little, allowing him an easier access to his opening.

The elder pressed against it and let the first finger slip inside, missed none of his expressions, careful not to make him feel too uncomfortable.

But Yuri got used easily to that first intrusion and pushed toward him as to tell him he could go on.

He brought his arms back, propping himself up on them, rolling his head and moaning out loud, shamelessly.

When Yuya was up to three fingers inside of him, he couldn’t take it anymore; he clawed his shoulder, panting, shaking his head and wrapping his legs around him, feeling the elder’s cock press against him.

When Yuya pushed inside of him, he felt completely breathless.

He made a chocked sound, resting his face against Yuya’s chest, holding tight to the back of his head and pushing himself further against him, as if he couldn’t feel satisfied of feeling him inside, as if he wanted more already.

“Move, Yuu.” he murmured against his skin after a while, digging his fingernails into his back when Yuya pulled out and then thrust right back in, grabbing his legs, keeping them up and against himself, moving his hips to meet him; at first he went slowly and with a rhythm, but it didn’t take him long to make it faster and erratic.

He let go of one of his legs, bringing his now free hand to his cock, stroking it fast and holding him as close as he could, pushing inside him hard, almost brutally, but spurred on by the sounds the younger was making, getting louder as he got closer to climaxing.

Again Yuya saw a drop of sweat roll down – this time it was on his sternum – and again he leant over him, licking along that patch of skin, going up to his neck and biting down on it, feeling him come under his touch, spilling over his hand and his own stomach, making the grip around Yuya’s cock even tighter.

Takaki willed himself not to come just yet, and as soon as Yuri had recovered from his orgasm he felt the elder pull out, then help him off the counter.

Chinen was still dazed, and let Yuya turn him around, giving him a good handhold on the kitchen island. He felt his knees trembling again, and he thanked having Yuya’s arms around him keeping him up and push him to lean forward, opening his legs with a knee and pushing back inside of him in one swift movement, as Yuya pressed his forehead against his shoulder and started moving fast, by now close to his limit.

“Yuri... can I...” the younger heard him say, his voice broken and his breath short, and he didn’t let him finish.

“Come inside of me, Yuu.” he asked him, pulling up a little, tightening around him and giving him the final blow, finally feeling him spill inside his body.

Chinen turned, smiling to him as he felt him slip outside, then take a step back and leaning against the counter, smiling back to him and fixing his clothes the best he could.

“So...” he started to say, handing Yuri his t-shirt. “What about this whipped cream?” he asked, pretending nothing had happened.

Yuri arched an eyebrow, grabbing the whip and tasting the cream.

He turned his nose up, shaking his head.

“It’s not like I'm dying to put that stuff on top of a cake.” he said, then Yuya walked toward him, chuckling and leaning down to him, licking at some leftover cream on his upper lip. “We’ll just make it without dessert then?”

“Yes.” the elder confirmed, pulling him closer and softly kissing his lips. “I'd say I have already gotten that tonight.” he murmured, smiling to him.

Yuri sighed and hid his face against his chest, happy.

“Thanks, Yuya.” he murmured, breathing in his scent as if it was something new, different.

“I love you, Yuri.” was Takaki reply, and the younger had to struggle to keep himself in control of his reactions.

He nodded, smiling without being able to help it and holding him tighter.

“Me too, Yuya.” he said, low. “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
